Sad Spiral
by Lester Files
Summary: When someone precious to Naruto leaves the village he and five others are sent on a retrieval mission; gradually, they split up to ensure their comrades success. Taking on strong opponents in one-on-one death matches. The culmination of all their successes and short-comings are reached when Naruto rendezvous with the person most precious to him. FemSasuxNaruto/Two-shot


_A/N: I wrote this on a whim honestly and it will probably just be a two-shot. Please enjoy this my fellow readers and writers. Constructive criticism is requested as are reviews._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the overall story. This is a work of fiction based on another work of fiction owned by Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

Sad Spiral

Two statues overlook the valley of the end, both obviously male. The right statue stands resplendent in stone armor, with cascading hair—swept away from the statue's face by a forehead protector containing a leaf—the stone figure's face is one of kindness, the hint of a smile pulling at its lips, high cheek bones, and horizontal oval eyes; the figure holds its right hand up—pointer and middle finger extended toward the sky, its pinkie and ring finger curled with thumb tip touching the pointer at mid-finger—the half-ram sign is held up ready to defend if need be; the figure holds a sword within its left hand, ready to draw. Its opposite twin stands at equal height, with matching armor; though lacking a forehead protector and happy face—instead the statue sports sharp features, with slit-like eyes, a glower firmly in place—the statue's hair spikes out at the back, spiking all the way to the statue's shoulders, its bangs frame its face, though the right bang covers the right side of its face; its left hand mirrors the other statues right, poised and ready to attack; the statues robes are longer than the other effigy's, as is its sword.

Thunder booms as lightning crackles across the sky; the roaring ever-flowing waterfall continues to rumble, even as the rain begins to fall torrentially. The rain begins to trickle into the gouged, pitted, and gashed surface of the stone, dislodging the strange weapons that once embedded the stone figure. Diamond shaped blades—made of cold steel—atop thin round handles with a ring upon the pommel, the weapon's weight is balanced aiding in the user's ability to cast the weapon over a long distance. Along with the dagger rain, cross shaped razor-sharp blades whizzed toward the ground tumbling in midair—spinning as if thrown. Many fell toward the ground, as if trying to mingle with the rain. Deadly even when lacking a user or target. The weapons and rain seemed to glow—reflecting the forbidden power unleashed in the valley. These discarded weapons now useless with the amazing power that has been set forth.

Waves of power emanated from two figures, the air around them permeated with dark energy—one spiteful and cold, the other betrayed and passionate. At the center of the coalescing auras the dual figures fight; the battle is viscous—intent to kill radiates from the two—back and forth, matching punch-for-punch and kick-for-kick. Though as they continue their fight exhaustion seeps into their bodies, shown through their movements; one punch from both was all it took to push the two in opposite directions.

Naruto dug down deep within himself, pushing chakra to his hands; the chakra covered hands claw at the water's surface, fighting for purchase on the violently churning river. The fox's cloak bubbles and flows around his being; it tints his world in a myriad of malicious colors, and connects him to the fox's ocean-deep hatred, promising a definite win against his opponent, the only payment being: his soul. Memories flash across his mind—happy times together with team seven in its entirety. Naruto considers giving in to the dark whispers.

* * *

Naruto expected the fox to whisk him away to his subconscious; its constant and bothersome push for freedom reaching a crescendo, prompting a confrontation. Naruto gave a sigh—he would rather avoid talking to the furry bastard—slowly making his way toward the Kyuubi's prison. He noted that his mind had grown significantly darker and the water level, before being near floor-like, now flowed around his knees. The walls appear to be the shade of old yellow paper, and a multitude of rust-covered pipes litter the ceiling. Reaching one of the many intersections in this winding maze of halls and pipes Naruto felt out for the familiar tug that will inevitably lead him to the fox-demon.

Naruto enters into the Kyuubi's prison, under scrutiny from the fox's malicious red-silted eyes. Its appearance is the same as always: gigantic stature, creepy glare, clawed-human hands, and dark orange fur with black encircling the eyes and stretching to mid ear. Pearl white teeth glinted in the dark room and shown in the shadow cage; the Kyuubi growls at Naruto—displaying its terrible intent; though upon closer inspection Naruto is able to discern a thin layer of humor at its container's predicament.

"**Come now Naruto. I thought you would do anything for your comrades, or was that a lie?"** Theoffer was temptation in its most corrupt form, completely caustic in price.

"_If I give into your offer you'll take my body forever."_ His thoughts linger on the repercussions of giving the fox control.

"_You'd use my body to do terrible things! I won't allo-"_

"**You'll die idiot, and if you die I die! I do not thirst for death!"** The Kyuubi interrupts Naruto, thrashing against his prison. The fox's voice thrums with power and authority, clearly angry at Naruto.

"_Shut your furry ass! I'll use what you're giving me now, but that's it!"_ Naruto's proclamation sours the fox's mood greatly; yet, the Kyuubi can see that its foolish container is adamant in his decision.

"**Leave me fool."** The Kyuubi's voice conveyed nothing but coldness, his displeasure quite clear.

* * *

Naruto's talk with the fox left a deep sense of irritation, the fox unrelenting in its temptation; the cloak enshrouding his form grew denser—a response to his souring mood. Naruto's thoughts drifted toward his friends, their fates unknown.

"_If Sasuke had stayed none of this would have happened."_ The thought influenced by his darkening mood. He inspects the monster his friend has become, growing more infuriated at both Sasuke and Orochimaru.

He notes Sasuke's skin tone has morphed to a pale grey; a shuriken shaped dark mark spreads across her nose. The whites of her eyes have turned black, and once depthless onyx eyes have morphed into crimson colored orbs that contain three tomoe: the fully matured Sharingan; her nails grew in length, becoming claws. Her once shoulder length hair grew to mid-back length—spiking out in all directions instead of staying in the Naruto dubbed "duck butt style", he discerns a new pale blue tint. Naruto notes that once thin pale lips have discolored, changing to a dark blue and monstrous wings—resembling hands—grew from her back.

Those crimson irises once filled with ambition, determination, and understanding now only hold nothing but spiteful hatred. Naruto did not savor the thought of fighting this Sasuke.

"_Work harder dope! I had to do ALL the work on that last mission, deadlast!" Sasuke's voice drips with annoyance and frustration. It did nothing but motivate Naruto to work harder._

"_I can't wait to fight you…Naruto." Sasuke's admittance causes warmth to spread in his heart, finally he possesses the one thing he never received: acceptance._

"_Naruto, take Sakura and run; I'll take this guy on!" Looking between Sasuke's exhausted form and Gaara's monstrous visage his mind is already made up._

"_No! I can't let you fight in your state! I'll beat him, ya know!" His statement is loud and full of determination._

"_Naruto you-" Sasuke's voice is nothing but a murmur._

Each memory reminds Naruto about what is currently at stake: his new family. The fun times when he, Sasuke, and Sakura would attempt to peek under Kakashi's mask, the mutual feeling of loneliness both felt, and took comfort in; he would not—could not—lose that feeling of comfort that Sasuke gave him.

* * *

Sasuke's muscles tensed the foreign scream for violence carried in her blood to her straining muscles. Anger overriding previous happy memories; the awareness of what she was about to do is squashed under the conviction to surpass _him_.

"_Run little sister, run and cling to your pathetic life." Apathetic red eyes bore witness to her cowardly form, the three tomoe of his sharingan spin lazily, set in an emotionless face, with long tear-trough lines going to mid-cheek. The raven haired man turns ready to depart._

_Before leaving he turns his head, "Find me when you have eyes like mine, so that I may test my capacity against you." The raven haired man's sole visible eye shift from containing three tomoe to a triple bladed black pinwheel shape._

Sasuke's fury ignites in a flash of deep purple, expanding outwards to further cloak her form. Her goal within grasp, the remaining hurtle crouched and growling a few feet away. The thought of killing Naruto being unpleasant and churning bile in her throat; yet, she acknowledged that his death is a necessity.

"_Killing him will end our suffering, it's for the best!" _She told herself this lie in an attempt to ease the pain gnawing at her heart.

"Naruto I will kill you, I must…it's the only way I can obtain the power to kill Itachi!" The proclamation rings throughout the valley bolstering Sasuke's will and conviction.

Naruto's face calms and he stares into Sasuke's eyes, "Does this mean our friendship was nothing, was I wrong about our bond, do you really feel nothing?" His voice wavers, as the cloak diminishes a bit—the anger fueling it retreating.

Sasuke's heart clenches and she feels sudden regret overcomes the haze of anger. Her posture relaxes and she stares straight into Naruto's eyes, "I do feel something, and our friendship is real…but still my ambition must come first. Don't fret Naruto, your death will herald my victory." The statement is followed by her crimson eyes obtaining an insane edge the bloodlust and anger tripling, the cloak returns darker and more menacing.

* * *

Faces set the two sprang into action, a flurry of punches was exchanged as both parties stood equally matched. Naruto's beast like style holding out against Sasuke's interceptor style. Noticing the stalemate Sasuke strikes out purposely missing a right straight at Naruto's head.

Believing she overextended, Naruto aims a left side-swipe at her exposed right side. Before his attack connected, her left knee impacted into his stomach with bone-crushing force; the blow forced air from his lungs, and blood from his body. Sasuke followed up with a round-house kick to his already abused midriff, her right leg was further empowered by a flap of her inhuman wings.

Naruto felt and heard nothing but the rush of wind in his face and thunderous roar of the air he displaces with his painful flight. His impact with the side of the valley is painful, he is keenly aware of the painful grinding of broken ribs; the foxes chakra already working to mend the shattered bones.

Blood erupts from his mouth as he coughs—Sasuke gives him no time to recuperate—her attack already in progress: right hand, fore-finger and thumb forming an "o" in front of her mouth—remaining fingers extended, cheeks bulging with air. Naruto knows all too well what this stance led toward. He strikes out with his legs—upheaving mud and dirt and dislodging his legs.

With legs bent at the knees Naruto forces himself away just as a fireball struck the place the place he occupied. On all fours Naruto runs alongside the valley's wall, chakra acting like an adhesive. Sasuke fires off three more fire-balls; Naruto feels the heat of the flames licking his back and heels. He barely dodges the first: cutting the chakra to his left hand and foot, he flings his body to the right while cutting off the chakra to his remaining limbs, effectively tumbling away from the impact site Naruto reattaches himself with chakra.

Sparing no time Naruto pushes himself from the wall with the maximum force his muscles allow—the two remaining fireballs singe his jacket with their impact. His aim is true and sets him on a path with Sasuke; however Sasuke, realizing Naruto's plan, launches one last fire-ball at him. Naruto launches a red claw, composed of chakra, at the valley wall—the claw digs itself into the mud and pulls him toward the wall.

Crouching on the wall Naruto extends the chakra-cloak's tail, looping it around Sasuke's waist he hurtles her to the water below; her impact sends a torrential amount of water into the air, adding to the rain, it falls back toward the ground. Naruto pushes off the wall, this time with four limbs composed of red chakra.

Hurtling through the air, with clawed hands extended, he sails toward where Sasuke landed. Naruto impacts with jarring force against the fleshy wings that protect Sasuke; the wings open up and she casts a left hook toward his head. Naruto reacts instantly, extending the cloak's tail and wrapping it around the girl's left hand; Naruto swings Sasuke by the arm and releases her.

Sasuke's back meets with the stone of her Uchiha ancestor; blacking out for a second, coming back to her senses she is aware that her arm is most definitely dislocated and her left ankle is broken. Sasuke glares at her ex-teammate, rage and determination are reflected in his crimson-slitted eyes. Naruto's breathing is labored and irregular, blood continues to leak from his mouth, the damage to his ribs still unhealed.

"Is that all you got, dope?" Sasuke aims a derisive smile at Naruto, who responds by leaping at Sasuke, using the tail of red chakra like a spring.

Arms outstretched, Naruto launches a red chakra claw with his left hand; Sasuke deflects the ethereal claw with her right wing. Undeterred, Naruto next sends out the right chakra claw; Sasuke's left wing grabs the chakra claw's arm and pulls Naruto toward Sasuke. Catching Naruto by his outstretched arms, Sasuke swings Naruto around in a full spin and releases him on an unstoppable course with the statue of the Shodaime.

Naruto's body smacks into the stone structure's ankle, causing a blanket of gravel to explode outward—the gravel falls like hail to the lake bellow. The force of the impact is diminished by the cloak of red surrounding Naruto. Though, the damage is done: blood drips from his right ear and black spots dot his vision. Naruto's body lays imbedded in the jagged broken hole in the structure's ankle, knees dangling from the edge.

The concussed blonde staggers to his feet, his orange jacket littered with tears and the zipper destroyed beyond repair. Naruto fails to blink away the dark spots, and his left arm hangs limply at his side. He glares at Sasuke—who glowers back—her shirt is no worse for wear; though, her wraps are visible through the holes in the cloth. The girl herself is huffing with a painful wince every now and then.

Sasuke widens her stance feet twelve inches apart, hunching over she gathers chakra into her right hand, the sound of birds accompanies a bright blue flash, as lightning is summoned to the Uchiha's hand. The corrupting power of the curse mark twists the bright blue into ominous black. Meanwhile, Naruto charges his newfound technique, the blue orb forms and is kept stable by a cloak of red; this power stains it, turning it vermillion. The two jump, one propelled by grotesque wings, the other by ethereal energy.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The twin powers collided and the forbidden energies coalesced forming a pitch black orb around the two. The sphere expanded eating away at the two statues legs, it interrupts the waterfall, spraying the water in all directions. The shockwave of the combined powers sent large waves crashing upon the shore.

Inside the sphere two children stand face-to-face; the girl—who appears to be of fine pedigree—possessing raven hair, and equally black eyes. She wears boyish clothing, consisting of a black t-shirt containing a red and white fan at mid-back, off-white shorts, and a pair of blue sandals. Standing opposite her is a child with sun-kissed blonde hair, whisker marks, and blue eyes that rival the ocean. His white shirt is old and a red spiral adorns the chest area, his shorts are a deep green, he too wears blue sandals. The children's hands are linked by their fore and middle fingers, they both have smiles that convey understanding.

Sasuke stands over the defeated Naruto, her breathing ragged and intent unsure. She grasps a kunai in her right hand and continues to stand motionless, the drive to kill Naruto dissipated shortly after the dark chakra. Though slowly she takes a step and raises the kunai.

"_By killing him I'll gain more power…"_

* * *

_A/N: Revised some things, still working on the next chapter.  
_


End file.
